Desventuras de un Malfoy
by Roquel
Summary: Ligero Drarry. Shonen ai. Sinopsis: El universo, ese ente incorpóreo e intangible que se divierte a costa nuestra, se halla al borde del asiento, esperando en primera fila ese beso que se sabe inevitable...


**DESVENTURAS DE UN MALFOY  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Eh… supongo que debo advertir que este es mi primer fic del fandom y es completamente AU. No hay magia, señores. Ni pizca, se hablara de ella como recurso irónico y nada más. Esto va sobre el inicio de dos personas, comunes y corrientes…

**Dedicatoria**: A navleu, sin duda alguna.

Ella me dijo que iba a iniciar la celebración de 10 años del Drarry, y espero no se enoje porque estoy iniciando y terminando otro proyecto, cuando tengo una lista de cosas que debería estar haciendo. Espero que el fic le guste bastante como para que perdone mi desliz. Sé que el aniversario ya pasó y me tomo todo este tiempo terminar esta historia, así que siento también la demora…

Adelante.

OoO

El día comenzó mal. En palabras de Draco se resumiría a: _Una mañana de mierda, una tarde de perros y una noche en el infierno._

Pero eso será hasta después.

Justo ahora Draco acaba de levantarse y ha encontrado a su hurón "Wes" en el bote de la ropa limpia. El bichito duerme plácidamente sobre su chaleco negro -su chaleco favorito de todos los tiempos- el mismo que iba a vestir ese día, y que ahora muestra una ingente bola de pelo blanco imposible de quitar.

Pero el día acaba de empezar, así que Draco lo deja pasar.

Cuando se queda sin agua a mitad del baño y la tapa de la pasta dental se le cae en el caño del fregadero murmura un par de protestas, pero el asunto no le provoca verdadero malestar.

Su desayuno tampoco es un perfecto huevo frito con rodajas de salchicha, jugo de naranja, un café y unas rebanadas de pan con mantequilla, justo como acostumbra. Y todo es porque el huevo tiene el terrible descaro de quemarse, el jugo está caduco y sus deliciosos panes con mantequilla terminan cara al suelo, en un mal recordatorio a la ley de Murphy.

Draco se resigna a beberse el café y decide esperar hasta el almuerzo del mediodía para comer algo decente. La sola idea de arruinar su perfecto record de puntualidad sólo por detenerse en la esquina a desayunar no es algo que vaya a suceder.

Cuando se alista para marcharse el timbre de su apartamento suena.

El técnico que lleva esperando mes y medio está ahí, en la entrada, mirándole como si el propio Draco fuera el impuntual.

– ¿Señor Malfoy?

– ¿En serio?... ¿ahora? Porque te aviso que tienes un mes de retraso.

– Al realizar la suscripción con nosotros se estípula que la instalación de su banda ancha se hará efectiva en un plazo de uno a tres meses.

– Pues no puede ser ahora. Tengo prisa.

– Tiene que firmar la papeleta de mi visita. Y reprogramar la instalación del servicio, que se hará efectivo dentro de los siguientes tres meses.

Draco traza un par de garabatos en la hoja que el chico le tiende, al tiempo que lo empuja con mal disimulada molestia, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con el encargado de mantenimiento.

– Buenos días, señor Malfoy, disculpe que lo moleste, solo he querido avisarle que no habrá agua en lo que resta del día.

Draco parpadea, asimilando la información.

– Se ha roto una tubería del sótano y han cortado el suministro de agua de todo el edificio.

– Sí… de acuerdo, no hay problema.

Draco intenta sin mucho éxito salir, pero el tipo simplemente no se aparta de su camino.

– Sólo quería mencionárselo por si acaso el agua no regresa esta noche, me han asegurado que todo estará listo para entonces…

– Si, lo que sea, mire tengo que salir ahora, ¿le importaría…?

– Oh, sí, perdóneme, – el hombre se aparta con una sonrisa mientras se dirige al siguiente apartamento.

Justo cuando Draco se dispone a subir al elevador las luces parpadean; es apenas un segundo, pero basta para que el Draco siempre precavido retroceda como si acabara de ver algo espeluznante. Sin poder evitarlo maldice en voz alta mientras se gira para tomar las escaleras. Pese a que no tiene intenciones de correr -considera que el mero hecho de correr es una de las actividades más vulgares del ser humano- sí procura moverse tan rápidamente como la elegancia lo permite. Baja las escaleras mirando convulsivamente su reloj, pero no hay suerte, sale del edificio justamente cuando el autobús dobla la esquina.

– Maldita sea. – murmura en voz baja mientras corre en busca de un taxi. _"El universo conspira contra mí"_

El universo, "ese ente" incorpóreo e intangible que se divierte jodiéndonos la vida de vez en vez, suspira audiblemente –_un ligero viento que agita las papeletas en más de una oficina_–. En ese momento decide que es la última vez que intentara ser el bueno del cuento. La gente nunca agradece, nunca escucha y al final siempre termina culpándolo de todo lo malo en su vida.

_Ya no depende de mí_, concluye el universo, _el destino ya no puede cambiarse._

El universo está listo para dar media vuelta, abandonar su repentino interés en las buenas acciones y buscarse otro hobby, cuando un remordimiento de último minuto le hace detenerse.

Titubea, incapaz de abandonar al chico.

_Maldita sean los Malfoy y los bonitos ojos que tienen_.

El universo duda y decide. Y en algún punto del futuro esos dos destinos, que de otra forma nunca se hubiesen cruzado, terminarán chocando como un barco contra un iceberg gigante.

_Así está mejor_, y libre de pena el universo se dispuso a contemplar el espectáculo.

OoO

Draco sonríe presuntuoso cuando, pese a todos los inconvenientes, consigue llegar con tres minutos de antelación.

_Tres meses más y el premio será mío por tercer año consecutivo, _se carcajea Draco en silencio mientras arregla meticulosamente su escritorio, donde uno de los premios por mejor empleado del mes se destaca en el borde de su escritorio.

A las ocho en punto se abren las puertas del banco, y cuarenta y cinco minutos después hay dos filas de gente esperando en ventanillas.

A las nueve con veinte, mientras Draco discute con una pareja sobre hipotecas e intereses, el flujo de gente se vuelve continuo.

Y es al cuarto para las diez cuando llegan los tipos con máscaras.

Son ocho en total, todos ellos vestidos de negro, todos armados con semiautomáticas y todos con un genio terrible. Hieren al guardia que intenta hacerse con el control y le gritan a las cajeras para evitar que activen las alarmas. Comienzan a gritar para hacerse oír sobre el bullicio de la gente, ladran órdenes para reunir a todos en las cámaras inferiores mientras algún otro se encarga de cerrar el banco.

Encerrado en un diminuto cubículo con otras cinco personas, Draco se esfuerza por no ponerse a gritar. Nunca se le ha dado bien eso de soportar las estupideces de la gente y mucho menos quedarse quieto mientras alguien le pasa encima, pero comprende que debe mantener la calma y evitar que su temperamento se salga de control.

Hacia mediodía el cuerpo de Draco comienza a resentir la incómoda posición en la que se encuentra. Se remueve intentando desentumir los brazos y las piernas. Uno de los secuestradores le mira con fijeza, como si acabara de reparar en su presencia. Después de un rato desaparece escaleras arriba y los temores de Draco se confirman cuando vuelve acompañado de quien parece ser el líder.

Es curioso cómo Draco se muestra indiferente a la semiautomática que le apunta a la cabeza después de ser arrastrado fuera del cubículo, pero se echa a temblar cuando escucha la risilla burlona que le resulta terriblemente familiar.

_Ella no, ella no…_

– Quita la expresión de horror, sobrinito mío, o me harás creer que no te complace verme.

OoO

– ¿Mermelada o crema bávara?

Su amigo Ron le muestra las opciones para el almuerzo del día y a Harry la elección le resulta francamente difícil. Y cuando finalmente se inclina por la dona rellena de mermelada de zarzamora, el jefe les notifica de una situación de rehenes en el banco del centro.

– Finnigan, estás a cargo. Weasley y Potter, van con él.

– Sí, señor.

– ¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunta Harry mientras bajan por el ascensor. – ¿No le compete a la estación de policía? Ya sabes que se toman muy a pecho la intromisión de los federales en sus casos.

– Es por culpa de los secuestradores. Son de alto perfil.

– ¿Quiénes son? – inquiere Ron mientras sueña con su dona abandonada.

– Partidarios de Voldemort. – responde Seamus ofreciéndole una significativa mirada a Harry.

Harry James Potter, agente especial del FBI, tuvo un inicio meteórico después de su ingreso como aspirante a la academia. Obtuvo sus quince minutos de fama cuando seis años atrás hirió y atrapó al líder de la Facción Extremista "Nueva Raza": Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort, acusado de asesinato, extorsión y tráfico de personas.

– ¿Cuáles son las demandas?

– Aún no sabemos.

– ¿Heridos?

– Uno de los guardias está en el hospital. Fue él quien reportó el secuestro. Según su palabras hay ocho secuestradores, con un par de de M-16, AKA-47, y al menos dos rifles semiautomáticos calibre 22.

– ¿Cuál es el plan, Seamus?

– Bueno, han pedido hablar contigo, así que te toca convencerlos de salir.

Harry se remueve incómodo. Tiene la ligera sensación de que acaba de iniciar el día más largo de toda su vida.

OoO

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…? – la palabra _tía_ se le atraganta y es incapaz de completar su queja.

– Creí que era obvio, sobrinito, estamos robando un banco.

– Ustedes no roban bancos.

– Las cosas cambian.

Aunque Draco se esfuerza por no gritar, su voz se ve salpicada de un tinte histérico que indica pánico.

– ¿Por qué este banco? ¿Por qué no otro?

– Tranquilo, _dragoncito_, fue solo una coincidencia. De no haber sido por Crabbe aquí presente, creo que nadie te habría reconocido.

– Quiero que se vayan... _Ya_. Ahora. Ayer. No me importa. Desaparece de mi banco.

– Lo siento, sobrinito, pero no es algo en lo que puedas opinar.

– Yo trabajo aquí, ¿lo sabes?

– Apenas me estoy enterando.

– No los quiero aquí.

– Bueno, ya que lo pones así– se ríe intercambiando miradas con los otros enmascarados – creo que no tenemos más opción que retirarnos.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¡Por supuesto que no, _dragoncito_!

Las risas brotan acompañadas del eco que producen las paredes de piedra, pero Draco no se deja intimidar.

– Hablaré con mi madre, ella te dirá que no puedes hacer esto. Quiero mi teléfono, ¿dónde está mi teléfono?

– Lo siento, _dragoncito_, pero los papis se quedarán fuera de esto. ¡Crabbe! Encierra a mi sobrinito en el despacho principal y asegúrate que no cometa ninguna estupidez, ¿quieres?

Draco protesta _-¡Suéltame!-_ y grita palabrerías mientras el fornido muchacho lo arrastra por el pasillo.

Bellatrix se siente complacida por el giro de los acontecimientos, y su alegría aumenta exponencialmente cuando le comunican que el negociador ha llegado.

– Creo que la función acaba de comenzar.

OoO

Harry cruza el cerco policial con las manos en alto, llevando un chaleco antibalas como única protección. La sorpresa de encontrarse cara a cara con Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las seguidoras más fanáticas y peligrosas de Voldemort, produce en Harry un retortijón de ansiedad. Ella lo espera tras la puerta giratoria del banco, oculta de la vista de francotiradores.

– Bienvenido, cara rajada.

En un acto reflejo Harry inclina la cabeza, cubriendo así la herida en su frente; recuerdo de su primer enfrentamiento con Riddle, donde una bala pérdida le rozó la cabeza y lo mandó al hospital, permitiendo que Voldemort y los suyos escaparan en aquella ocasión.

– Esta es la peor forma de llamar la atención, Bellatrix.

– Y sin embargo es tremendamente efectiva.

– ¿Qué quieres sacar de todo esto?

– Un par de millones, tal vez. Cinco o seis…

– Sé que el dinero no te importa, sé que tienes reservas ocultas fuera del país. Si somos honestos ahora, podemos agilizar las cosas.

Bellatrix se ríe de su audacia.

– Sigues siendo un insufrible de mierda, ¿Eh, Potter?

– Sólo quiero dejar claras las reglas del juego.

– Las reglas son: Yo mando y tú obedeces. Si te digo que me traigas de comer, lo harás. Si te pido un autobús, lo traerás. O le volaré la cabeza a un rehén por cada petición incompleta.

– Tú no quieres un autobús y no quieres dinero, dime porqué estamos aquí.

– ¿Quieres la verdad, Potter?... Te diré la verdad: Queremos a Voldemort.

– Hasta tú sabes que Riddle se encuentra en una prisión de Máxima Seguridad a cientos de kilómetros de aquí. No puedo traerlo, está fuera de mi poder.

– Tendrás que hacer magia, entonces. Ve y habla con tus jefes. Usa tu cabeza, o tus queridos rehenes pagarán las consecuencias.

– Nadie tiene porque resultar herido.

– Eso dependerá de ti.

– Necesito tiempo. Tus peticiones no son fáciles de conseguir. Y necesitas darme algo para conseguir que mis jefes confíen en ti.

– ¿Quieres tiempo para ubicar a tus francotiradores? ¿Quieres que deje en libertad a un par de rehenes a cambio de nada? Me parece que no, Potter. Ellos no confiarán en mí, sin importar cuántos rehenes les entregue, así que mejor no les daré nada. Tienes hasta las tres para cumplir nuestra única demanda: Traer a Voldemort

– ¡Bellatrix, espera!

– Una cosa más, Potter… mira con atención.

Harry enfoca la vista en la dirección que la mujer señala. Hay una caja de madera, oculta tras una muralla.

– ¿Eso es…?

– Nuestro seguro de vida. Si tus hombres entran por la fuerza, si alguno de los míos cae muerto por una bala en la cabeza, estallará el infierno…

– Hablemos con calma…

– No lo entiendes, Potter. Tenemos suficiente C4 para volar toda la cuadra… así que, o traes a Voldemort hasta aquí o verás fuegos artificiales.

OoO

A Draco le duelen los hombros y tiene calambres en las piernas. Maldice entre dientes cada cinco minutos, con el estomago rugiendo de hambre. Lo han amordazado y aislado para asegurarse que no hará escándalo.

Al principio consigue quedarse quieto, pero después de ver que nadie entra a revisarlo comienza a revolverse en su asiento. Se lacera las muñecas cuando intenta soltarse, pero sin éxito alguno. Es justo en ese momento que lamenta más que nunca no tener la clase de habilidad que hace falta para escaparse.

Después de un rato, uno de los enmascarados viene a dejar un pequeño paquete en la esquina de la habitación.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Draco pero no hay respuesta para él.

Cuando el encapuchado se va, el rubio se gira en su silla intentando desplazarla a la izquierda. Cuando lo consigue distingue el contenido de la pequeña caja y no puede evitar un aullido de miedo.

_Maldita sea la hora en que me levanté de la cama_

Curiosamente piensa en Wes y se da cuenta de que además de sus padres, no tiene a nadie que vaya a llorar por él.

Bellatrix viene a charlar con él un rato después.

– ¿Todo bien, _sobrinito_?

– ¡No! ¡Nada bien!... ¡¿Por qué has puesto esa cosa ahí?! – gruñe Draco mientras inclina la cabeza hacia la esquina donde se encuentran los explosivos.

– Tranquilo, sobrinito, están rellenos de aserrín. Los que tienen pólvora están arriba.

– ¿Planeas volar todo el edificio?

– Entre menos sepas mejor para ti, sobrinito.

– Basta con la condescendencia. Termina con esto antes que la policía entre aquí.

– Nadie entrará sin mi permiso, dragoncito.

– ¿Le has dicho a la policía sobre los explosivos?

– Tal vez he exagerado un poco acerca de la cantidad.

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

– Calma, dragoncito, lo sabrás a su momento.

OoO

Una vez que Harry les recita las peticiones de Lestrange su trabajo consiste en esperar a que Shacklebolt decida qué hacer. Finnigan se ha encerrado con él mientras discuten toda clase de posibilidades.

Incapaz de esperar más, Harry se marcha en busca de Ron, quien se encuentra junto a otros francotiradores en la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Harry y él vigilan con atención el banco en espera de instrucciones, pero después de un rato sus compañeros comienzan a bromear con el pelirrojo sobre su inminente boda con la inteligente y nada paciente, Hermione Granger, asistente del fiscal de distrito.

A la una y media Bellatrix exige comida y refrescos, así que Harry baja nuevamente para ponerse a la cabeza del grupo que entregará las provisiones.

Está vez, junto a Bellatrix, hay tres encapuchados más, uno de ellos reteniendo a una de las cajeras del banco, el otro inclinado sobre una de las cajas de dinamita y el último es el que se encarga de meter las cajas de pizza y refresco al banco, todo eso mientras Bellatrix mantiene su arma apuntando a la cabeza de Harry.

– ¿Todo está bien allá dentro? – pregunta Harry con suavidad.

– Todo bien, Potter. Y estará bien mientras la comida no sea una trampa.

– No lo es.

– Entonces estará bien que primero la prueben los rehenes, y en una hora o más, si ellos siguen con vida, podremos comer apropiadamente.

Harry cabecea mientras agradece haber convencido a Finnigan de no corromper la comida con tranquilizantes ni venenos.

– ¿Por qué no hacemos un trueque ya que estamos hablando? Dame a cinco rehenes, eso impresionara a los jefes. Y es posible que podamos hablar sobre traer a Riddle hasta aquí.

– No te daré nada, Potter.

– ¿Qué puedes perder? Tienes a toda la cuadra como rehén, pero mis jefes necesitan asegurarse que puedes manejar está situación con cierta diplomacia.

– En eso te equivocas, Potter. Sé que tu gobierno no tiene intenciones de negociar conmigo. "_No negociar con terroristas"_ me parece que es su lema. Y es por ello que yo no voy a negociar. No te daré nada. Ni una sola alma. Hay treinta y cinco personas aquí, personas que morirán hoy si no me traes a Voldemort. Estoy dispuesta a intercambiarlas por la libertad de un solo hombre. La pregunta es, ¿Tu gobierno está dispuesto al intercambio? Eso es todo lo que tienes que responderme. Cuando tengas la respuesta ven a verme.

Bellatrix y los suyos retroceden hasta ingresar nuevamente al banco, dejando a Harry con la boca seca.

– Ella no tiene intenciones de ceder. – les hace saber a Finnigan y a Shacklebolt en cuanto se reúne con ellos. – Volará toda la cuadra si alguien intenta entrar.

Ellos también lo creen y es por ello que le notifican a Harry su plan de acción: Evacuar todos los edificios cercanos, llamar al escuadrón de bombas, y traer a Voldemort.

– ¿Quieres liberar a Riddle? – le increpa Harry, con cierta sorpresa, pero Finnigan se limita a encogerse de hombros.

– Necesitamos hacerlos salir.

OoO

La cosa es que eso es precisamente lo que Bellatrix quiere: Que saquen a Voldemort de su celda, que lo alejen de esos muros impenetrables. El resto sucede de acuerdo a su plan. Su esposo Rodolphus Lestrange se encarga del grupo que dirige el ataque a la camioneta que transporta a Voldemort. Tres guardias son muertos y otros más heridos.

Cuando la noticia llega hasta Finnigan y los suyos, hace ya rato que Bellatrix lo sabe. Harry intenta comunicarse con el banco repetidas veces para asegurarse que todo sigue en orden, pero tras no recibir respuesta deciden entrar en acción. El equipo especial se encuentra en la entrada cuando un fuerte estallido sacude el edificio, las puertas del banco se comban con la fuerza de la detonación e inmediatamente después el fuego hace su aparición. Le siguen varias detonaciones más y de pronto el edificio se ha convertido en un infierno.

Los bomberos son los primero en entrar, Harry y los suyos entran inmediatamente después.

– Grupo Rojo a Grupo Verde, – la voz de Finnigan repiquetea en el audífono de su casco – Grupo verde, ¿me copias?

– Alto y claro, rojo.

– ¿Los rehenes?

– Sin señales de ellos hasta ahora.

– ¿Cómo está la situación?

– Tenemos cargas no detonadas en el vestíbulo del banco, el grupo de Thomas se encargará de ellas. Varias detonaciones se han dado por todo el piso, pero no tiene orden ni se han concentrado en ningún lugar. Los bomberos intentan controlar el fuego que se esparce por la zona Este; nosotros descenderemos a los cubículos del sótano…

Antes que Harry consiga decir nada más los disparos contra su grupo lo obligan a tirarse al suelo. Uno de los suyos cae al suelo con una herida en la pierna.

– Potter, informa, ¿qué sucede?... ¿me escuchas, Potter?

Es difícil escuchar a Finnigan con las ráfagas de disparos que pasan cerca de su cabeza. Por suerte para Harry, Ron está con él. Ron, el mejor tirador en la historia del departamento. El pelirrojo consigue desarmar a cuatro de ellos antes de que Harry se arriesgue a bajar por las escaleras con otro grupo para desarmar a los tres que quedan.

– Potter, contesta, maldita sea. ¿Cuál es la situación?

– Todo bajo control. Longbotton recibió un disparo en la pierna, estará saliendo ahora con Thomas y el resto.

– ¿Los rehenes?

– Todavía no

– ¿Bellatrix y los suyos?

– Tenemos a siete aquí. Falta uno. – una vez desenmascarados, Harry se apresura a añadir. – Falta Bellatrix.

– Debe estar con los rehenes; abre los ojos y ve con cuidado.

Pero Harry sólo encuentra gente histérica que llora de gratitud y alivio, gente que quiere volver a casa y no deja de temblar mientras el grupo de Harry los saca de ahí.

Hay más cargas no detonadas esparcidas a lo largo de todo el piso inferior, pero uno de los grupos encerrados en los cubículos no ha tenido tanta suerte y la explosión ha matado a tres de ellos y herido a otros cinco.

Harry aprieta los dientes, sintiendo que la bilis le sube por la boca, es entonces cuando Ron le informa de un hoyo al final del pasillo. Cuando lo mira, Harry comprende de inmediato a dónde ha ido Bellatrix e inmediatamente se lo comunica a Finnigan.

– Bellatrix se ha ido. Usó los explosivos para abrir un hueco en el sótano del edificio vecino. Iré tras ella.

– Concéntrate en los rehenes. Quiero que todos sean trasladados a la jefatura para un interrogatorio. Manda a otro tras ella, estableceré un perímetro alrededor del banco, no se escapará.

Harry no protesta, sabiendo que desde su exitosa primera captura, los mandamases del buro han procurado apartarlo de las misiones que pondrían su nombre en la primera plana; así que mientras Finnigan se lleva el crédito por la captura de los secuestradores, él tiene que quedarse atrás y revisar los daños.

En el último despacho, no parece haber nadie. La persona encerrada ahí no grita, no llora y no comienza con balbuceos histéricos. Se queda tan quieto que Harry experimenta un súbito _Déjà vu_.

Potter esta seguro de que conoce esos ojos grises, o al menos esa expresión que reboza fuerza y tenacidad. La recuerda…

OoO

_Harry Potter es apenas un novato cuando consigue rastrear a Tom Riddle hasta su domicilio en la ciudad. Y aunque pide refuerzos por radio nada puede impedir que entre solo a la casa donde se esconde. _

_En una osada y arriesgada operación -como lo describirían los periódicos después- Potter consigue herir a dos de los guardias de Riddle, apresar al propio Voldemort y rescatar a los cinco rehenes que mantienen ocultos en el piso inferior._

_Pero lo que Harry no recuerda _-hasta ese momento en el banco- _es encontrarse con cierto chico rubio maniatado y encerrado en una de las habitaciones inferiores. _

_Su nombre es Draco Malfoy y su familia era de las principales financiadoras de Riddle. En ese tiempo el matrimonio Lestrange se encontraba fuera del estado cuando su líder fue apresado y desaparecieron antes que la policía consiguiera dar con ellos. _

_OoO_

– Se trata de un trabajo interno, Harry. – repite Ron por tercera vez en lo que va de la tarde. – Malfoy trabaja en el banco y sus compinches lo escogen para atracarlo, no puede ser coincidencia. Una de las mujeres afirma haber escuchado la palabra sobrino, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

– No, Ron, no sé lo que eso significa.

– Que Malfoy sigue en contacto con los Lestrange.

Harry suspira, el inicio de un dolor de cabeza zumbando en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero cuando se dispone a rebatirle, Rofus Scrimgeour los manda a llamar.

– Potter, Weasley, a mi oficina.

Dentro se encuentran Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Los cuatro se alinean frente al escritorio del jefe, esperando una reprimenda.

– Finnigan, ¿alguna pista sobre la fugitiva?

– No, señor. Rastreamos el área pero no hay señales de ella.

– ¿Se esfumó en el aire?

Seamus titubea.

– No, señor. Pero es posible que tuviera ayuda para escapar…

– ¿Trabajo interno?

– Es una posibilidad.

– Weasley, deja de removerte, ¿tienes algo que añadir?

– Sí, señor. Justo discutía con Ha… con Potter, la posibilidad de que Malfoy esté involucrado en el robo.

– Una idea un tanto fantasiosa, ¿cuáles son las pruebas?

– Bueno… Malfoy trabaja en el banco, es posible que conociera rutas alternativas y los ayudará a evadir nuestros puestos de control.

– ¿Y a cambio es maniatado y encerrado en su propio banco?

– Una forma de establecer su coartada.

– ¿Compartes su opinión, Potter?

Harry se remueve incómodo.

– No niego que sea una posibilidad, pero me resulta un tanto difícil de creer que Malfoy siga en buenos términos con sus tíos prófugos y haya decidido arriesgar su trabajo, en el que aparentemente lleva más de tres años con posibilidades de ascenso y promoción, sólo para que sus tíos pudieran robar dinero que, si nuestras fuentes no mienten, tienen de sobra en sus bancos fuera del país… Considerando, además, que el dinero fue recuperado de forma íntegra, que la mayoría de las cargas eran señuelos, y que solo falta el secuestrador líder, entonces creo que el atraco al banco fue en realidad un señuelo.

– ¿De qué?

Pero la respuesta es interrumpida cuando el teléfono suena. La conversación de Scrimgeour dura cerca de quince minutos y está llena de imprecaciones que van subiendo de tono. Cuando cuelga el teléfono, su expresión desborda cólera.

– ¡Ha escapado!

Nadie pregunta quién porque lo que menos desean es llamar la atención sobre su persona.

– Eres un maldito adivino, Potter; mientras estábamos aquí, lidiando con esos bastardos, la camioneta que transportaba a Riddle fue interceptada. Se lo han llevado.

OoO

Con la frente apoyada en la mesa de metal, Draco intenta discernir cuándo fue el momento en que todo su día se fue a la mierda. Tiene unos diez minutos de descanso antes de que otro policía llegue a interrogarlo sobre su participación en el robo del banco y su colaboración en el escape de Tom Riddle.

Cada uniformado es peor que el anterior, todos hacen las mismas preguntas, en diferentes tonos y distintas formas, pero repiten un guión que carece de creatividad; al principio todo parece normal, preguntas de rutina que comienzan a desviarse del asalto al banco e incursionan en sus antecedentes, su relación con la familia Lestrange y su trato con Tom Riddle.

Al principio Draco coopera porque no tiene nada que temer, incluso se abstiene de llamar a un abogado queriendo evitar sospechas sobre su inocencia; pero conforme pasan las horas, su deseo de cooperación da paso a un mal dolor de cabeza y al mal humor que burbujea en la boca de su estomago.

La tarde amenaza con ser aún peor que su terrible mañana.

Un rato después el irlandés y el pelirrojo vuelven al ataque. Repiten las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, en distintos tonos pero todos ellos verbalmente abusivos. Finalmente Draco se harta.

– Vete a la mierda, – le espeta al pelirrojo cuando éste le enumera las atrocidades que Riddle hizo en el pasado. – No tuve nada que ver con esto. Estoy harto. Arréstame si vas a hacerlo o déjame en paz. No sé donde esta Bellatrix Lestrange, ni su esposo, ni Voldemort. Hace años, _AÑOS_, que no hablo con ellos.

Parece que Finnigan está dispuesto a contraatacar cuando Potter abre la puerta para avisar que Scrimgeour los necesita en su oficina. Una vez fuera, y al ver que nadie está solicitando su presencia, Harry intenta tranquilizarlos.

– Hablaré con él. Tomen un descanso.

Sin decir nada más, Harry vuelve a la sala de interrogatorio donde le quita las esposas a Malfoy y le entrega un vaso con agua.

– Mis compañeros se encuentran furiosos por todo este asunto. Los tres muertos de hoy han sido un golpe duro para nosotros.

– No tuve la culpa de eso.

– Necesitamos tu ayuda. Debemos capturar a Bellatrix y a Voldemort lo antes posible, antes de que alguien más resulte herido.

– Ya te lo dije. No sé donde están.

– ¿No tienes idea de a donde podrían haber ido o el nombre de alguien capaz de ayudarlos?

Draco entorna los ojos.

– Mis padres ya no trabajan con ellos. No desde que Voldemort me retuvo en su casa para asegurarse su cooperación hace seis años.

– Es posible que conozcas a sus contactos.

– Los que conozco están en la cárcel.

– Pero fuiste uno de sus partidarios…

– Tenía 18 años en ese entonces. Todos cometemos estupideces a esa edad, ¿qué hacías tú en esa época?

– Ingresar en la academia.

Por supuesto que Harry no menciona nada de su arresto a los dieciséis años, ni de los cargos sobre destrucción de propiedad privada y traspaso. Después de todo fue una pequeña mancha en su historial que por suerte nunca volvió a repetirse. Todo a causa de su amiga Hermione y su repentino interés en participar en grupos de protección a Animales.

– Quiero un abogado, – anuncia Draco finalmente.

– Estás en tu derecho de llamar a uno, pero nadie aquí te está acusando de nada.

– Díselo a tus amigos, creo que no les llegó el memo.

– Ya me disculpe por ellos, el asunto se salió de control.

– Quiero irme a casa.

– Bien, de acuerdo, pero antes quiero saber que pasó desde que Bellatrix y los suyos llegaron, hasta que estallaron las bombas.

– Ya les dije lo que pasó.

– ¿Te molestaría repetirlo para mí? Puedes redactar tu declaración e irte a casa, ¿eso te parece bien?

Malfoy lo prefiere a tener que llamar al abogado y permitir que sus padres se enteren de todo el asunto, así que asiente ante la petición. El tipo se muestra mucho más simpático y amable que el resto de los detectives que lo han interrogado, pero Draco sospecha que se trata sólo de una máscara, así que en ningún momento se permite confiar en él.

El detective –que en algún momento Draco identifica como _Harry Potter,_ imposible no hacerlo cuando el tipo salió durante semanas en las portadas de todos los periódicos– le hace las mismas preguntas que el resto, pero hace énfasis en los pequeños detalles.

_-¿Qué se llevaron?_

_-Carteras. Celulares. Llaves. Relojes. – _Harry se asegura de subrayarlo tres veces.

-_¿Cuándo es que se dieron cuenta que estabas ahí?_

_-Un rato después. _

_-¿Quién te vio?_

_-Vincent Crabbe. Estudiaba conmigo en la universidad, su padre era presidente de la junta de admisiones. Se unió al grupo de Voldemort al mismo tiempo que yo. Perdí contacto con él mucho antes de que el grupo fuera arrestado._

Harry le hace repetir sus conversaciones con Bellatrix, palabra por palabra.

_-No estaba interesada en robar el banco. _– concluye Draco con decisión.

-_¿Por qué lo crees?_

_-No actuaban como ladrones ordinarios. Nunca se interesaron por la bóveda ni por llenar bolsas con el dinero de los carritos de recolección._

_-¿Qué hacían mientras esperaban?_

_-No lo sé. Cuando me aislaron no tuve tiempo para ver dónde estaban o qué hacían._

El interrogatorio dura horas, pero Draco lo sobrelleva bastante bien. Se siente cansado, irritado y débil, pero ya no siente el acoso por parte de la policía.

Cuando el agente Potter se marcha, pidiéndole que revise su declaración una vez más antes de firmarla, Draco suspira con cansancio, rogando y esperando que ese día terrible termine ya.

Se ha pasado toda la tarde respondiendo preguntas y soportando la estupidez de la policía. Su hambre ha provocado un dolor de cabeza bajo y constante. Los brazos le duelen y tiene sus muñecas –_sus blancas y delicadas muñecas–_ laceradas por culpa de la soga con la cual su tía lo ató a la silla.

_Quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir._

Quiere meter la cabeza bajo su almohada favorita y no despertar hasta que sea fin de semana.

OoO

– Parece bastante sincero y su declaración se asemeja a la del resto. – informa Harry a Scrimgeour

– ¿Conclusión?

– Dudo que esté involucrado. Lo que yo veo es a un tipo que por azares del destino se ha reencontrado con viejos conocidos, pero no es razón suficiente para suponer que haya participado en el asunto. He revisado su expediente y, con excepción de su arresto por asociación con Voldemort hace años, ha construido una buena vida. Honesta, al menos.

– ¿Tiene alguna idea del paradero de Bellatrix?

– No, ¿alguno de los otros ha dicho algo?

– Nada hasta ahora.

– Malfoy me ha dicho que ninguno de ellos lo reconoció al principio, hasta que Crabbe se acerco a él, así que supongo que todos son nuevos en el grupo. Significa que fueron llevados como carnada para darle tiempo a ella de escapar.

– ¿Tenemos alguna pista fiable?

– Eso creo… les ordenaron entregar sus pertenencias. Llaves, celulares…, creo que fue así como ella logró comunicarse con su esposo para orquestar el golpe.

– Vigilamos todas las señales que salieron del banco esa mañana.

– Llamadas, pero ¿Y los mensajes de texto? En todo caso creo que el plan estaba mucho antes de que ella ingresara al banco y sólo fue cuestión de comunicarle en qué momento era adecuado proceder. Eso explicaría la perfecta sincronización. Creo que es importante avisar a los bancos sobre las tarjetas que fueron robadas, es posible que utilicen alguna para movilizarse.

– De acuerdo, Potter, así se hará.

– Si eso es todo, ¿puedo liberar a Malfoy?

– Supongo que no irá a ninguna parte. Que te deje el número de sus tarjetas, y un número dónde localizarlo. Después de eso se puede ir.

Harry asiente y se retira; en el pasillo se encuentra con su amigo Ron.

– ¿Cómo va el interrogatorio con Crabbe?

– Es un idiota. No ha dicho palabra desde que lo trajimos aquí, ni siquiera para quejarse de su herida.

– ¿Lo han llevado a revisar?

– Un paramédico le vendó el brazo, por lo demás no parece importarle el asunto.

– ¿Y los demás?

– Los más jóvenes están con sus abogados; la perspectiva de pasar la vida tras las rejas ya no les parece atractiva. Hay otros tres que no dicen nada, igual que Crabbe.

– Supongo que son los fieles.

– Eso parece y por tanto no creo que podamos sacarles nada.

– ¿Qué dice Finnigan?

– Con los novatos no tenemos oportunidad, no con sus abogados ahí, así que estamos tratando de quebrar a los otros, pero nada funciona.

– Entonces dile que tengo una pista.

– ¿En serio? Sabía que Malfoy estaba involucrado.

– Déjalo ya, Ron; el pobre tipo se ha pasado toda la mañana amarrado y secuestrado, y justo cuando cree estar libre la policía se lo lleva a la estación para interrogarlo durante horas.

– ¿Te cae bien?

– No me cae mal.

– Por todos los infiernos, Harry, no me…

– Escucha. La pista es que a las víctimas les arrebataron sus pertenencias. Envía a un oficial para hacer una lista de todo. Es posible que alguien use los celulares para moverse.

– Está bien.

– Podemos llamar a un taxi para que venga a recogerte.

– No, gracias.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres llamar a nadie?

– Por centésima vez, NO.

– ¿Cómo piensas ir a casa?

– Metro.

– Si no tienes efectivo…

– Deja de dar lata...

Harry cierra la boca, pero no se aparta de su lado. Lleva diez minutos intentando convencer a Malfoy de llamar a un amigo o familiar, alguien que pueda llevarlo a su casa, pero el rubio simplemente se niega a escuchar.

– Estás pálido.

– Es el tono de mi piel.

– No, en serio, te ves muy mal.

Y Malfoy se siente mal. Tiene náuseas y mareo. Y una sensación de vértigo, pero tampoco piensa dejar que Potter lo trate como si fuera de cristal.

– Lo siento agente… siento que mi fealdad lo insulte personalmente… aunque lamento decirte que tú tampoco eres una preciosidad.

Harry le ignora sutilmente.

– ¿Has comido, desayunado o algo? Porque tienes los labios de color blanco y parece que te fueras a desmayar.

Draco lo esquiva mientras avanza hacia el sanitario que ha visto a la izquierda. Su mirada se tiñe de amarillo en las esquinas y ha comenzado a sentir que sus oídos se tapan. El sabor del café, que es lo único que ha comido en todo el día, le produce arcadas.

Consigue empujar la puerta del baño antes que la habitación estalle en color amarillo y escuche a Potter gritar su nombre.

OoO

Despierta en el suelo del baño, con dos oficiales inclinados sobre él. Nota el olor del alcohol que proviene de un algodoncillo que uno de los oficiales sujeta cerca de su cara.

Al verlo consciente le hacen preguntas de rutina hasta que consiguen un diagnóstico. "Baja de presión ocasionada por el estrés y el ayuno"

Potter lo ayuda a levantarse y lo arrastra fuera del edificio. Malfoy procura ignorar las miraditas condescendientes y despreciativas que recibe.

Su humillación es la cereza podrida de ese día de mierda.

_Felicidades, Draco, te has desmayado frente a todos estos gorilas… Te has desvanecido como si fueras una nenaza llorica y débil. Maravilloso. ¿No quieres orinar tus pantalones ahora, antes de que nadie pueda verte? _

Estos y más pensamientos negros cruzaron por la mente de Draco en apenas un par de minutos, todo ello antes de percatarse que Potter lo sujeta del brazo mientras van en el elevador.

Draco se suelta en un arrebato de furia. _Esto no habría pasado si Potter no me hubiese presionado antes de dejarme ir._

– ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?!

Harry se gira, un tanto consternado por el ataque.

– ¿Qué?

Draco piensa responderle pero entonces se da cuenta que el elevador se dirige hasta el estacionamiento del edificio.

– ¿A dónde diablos vamos?

– Te llevaré a tu casa.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué diablos piensas que iría a mi casa contigo?

– Te has desmayado.

– ¿Y qué? Sigo estando completo…

Harry no quiere ceder, es la primera vez en su vida que ha tenido a un desmayado y no sabe precisamente como proceder.

– No te puedo dejar que vayas por ahí solo, ¿y si vuelve a pasar?

– Será mi problema. _Sólo quiero irme a casa._

Como si el universo escuchará su petición y decidiera que Draco no debe llegar a su casa, el elevador se sacude y se detiene. Durante un terrible y malvado momento Draco siente que está a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Potter reacciona mucho mejor que él. Se acerca al panel de seguridad y encuentra el teléfono de emergencias. Después de un rato explicando su situación se gira para consolar al rubio.

– Todo está bien. Una falla en la corriente, pero encenderán el generador para que podamos salir.

– ¿El generador no se enciende al momento de un apagón?

– Hemos tenido la suerte de que justamente hoy estén instalando uno nuevo, el anterior no funcionaba muy bien.

Draco suspira, tan hondamente que Potter intenta animarlo.

– No pasará nada. Los frenos de estas cosas no fallan.

– Por favor no digas nada, he tenido una suerte horrible y hoy no quiero dar nada por sentado.

– ¿Tan terrible ha sido?

Draco agita la cabeza dando a entender que no quiere hablar del asunto.

– ¿Puedo llevarte a casa? Sólo por precaución.

El Draco combativo de hace un momento se ha ido a otra parte porque el nuevo Draco no tiene ganas de estar discutiendo más.

– Si, demonios, lo que sea.

Las luces se encienden como si alguien hubiese estando esperando que Draco diera su brazo a torcer.

OoO

Es llegar y acompañar a un silencioso y cabizbajo Draco hasta la entrada de su edificio. El rubio le ofrece unas escuetas gracias mientras se aleja hacia las escaleras, ignorando por completo el saludo de Filch, el encargado de mantenimiento.

Gracias a una súbita corazonada –que se siente como si alguien se inclinase y te susurrase en el oído– Harry se acerca al tipo, que se ha puesto a marcar como loco, y consigue escucharle con claridad.

– Buenas tardes, señorita. El señor Draco ha llegado a casa. Si, está subiendo las escaleras, deberá llegar en unos minutos.

– Disculpe mi intromisión, ¿Habla usted de Draco Malfoy?

– Sí, el mismo. ¿Viene usted a la fiesta?

– ¿Disculpe?

– La fiesta sorpresa…, para el señor Draco. La organiza su tía al parecer. Tenía las llaves y ha venido temprano para organizar todo, me ha dicho que debía avisarle cuando el señor llegara para estar listos.

Harry tiembla.

– Aún puede alcanzarlos si toma el ascensor. Es en el apartamento 508.

Harry no escucha nada más mientras se lanza al ascensor con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos. No se molesta en subir en el ascensor sino que corre por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso.

Desenfunda su arma sin pensar. La puerta del apartamento está abierta y al asomarse distingue claramente a Bellatrix arrastrando a un inconsciente Malfoy hacia el interior.

– ¡Alto ahí!

– ¡Pero si es Potter! Vaya, vaya… nos encontramos dos veces en un día. No puede ser coincidencia, ¿El destino tal vez?

– ¡Suéltalo!

Bellatrix obedece.

– Las manos donde pueda verlas. Quédate donde estas y no te muevas.

– Vaya modales, Potter. Estás gritando en la casa de mi sobrino.

– Estas bajo arresto, Bellatrix.

– ¿En serio?... vaya… tendrás que explicárselo a mi esposo, Potter.

Harry reacciona de inmediato. Se gira presto para presentar batalla pero nada puede hacer contra la lámpara que se estrella contra su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

OoO

Draco está soñando. Debe ser un sueño. Sueña con su tía, esperando en su apartamento.

_Bienvenido, dragoncito. _

Todo se oscurece, como sucede en los sueños, pero es curioso ese sueño, porque duele y pica, como si fuera de verdad; pero… no puede ser verdad. Es sólo un sueño. Todo es mentira.

Incluido el chichón en su cabeza.

_¿Quién me ha pegado?_

_Nadie, Draco, estás soñando. Es un sueño. Despierta y haznos de comer._

Abrirá los ojos y estará en su cama, o posiblemente en el suelo de su habitación.

_Eso debe ser, por eso me duele el cuerpo, me he caído de la cama._

No importa. Está listo para despertar y prepararse un desayuno.

_Hoy no iré a trabajar. Me tomaré mis vacaciones. Eso es. La playa. Hace mucho que quiero ir a la playa…_

– Abre tus ojos, dragoncito

Draco parpadea, le toma un momento acostumbrarse a la fría realidad. Algo punza en la parte superior de su cabeza, las náuseas se han ido pero el miedo no, y cuando consigue enfocar el rostro de su tía, no puede evitar estremecerse.

– Es un gusto que te reúnas con nosotros, dragoncito.

– Deja de llamarme así.

– Cissy te llama así.

– Tú no eres mi madre.

– En eso tienes razón, yo no habría criado a semejante lloriquita.

– ¡Bellatrix!

La voz hace que Draco se eche a temblar y la sonrisa de su tía confirma sus peores temores.

– No incomodes a nuestro invitado, Bella.

En su juventud Riddle fue un hombre guapo, carismático y elegante. Cualidades que sin duda lo catapultaron hasta la cima del grupo Nueva Raza; se convirtió en su líder, su mentor y la mente maestra que llevo al grupo a expandirse a lo largo de todo el país; pero de esos tiempos es poco lo que queda: Su juventud fue lo primero en desvanecerse, su carisma no lo salvó de la cárcel, su dinero terminó en manos del gobierno, y su hermoso rostro desapareció a manos de Harry Potter.

Las historias cuentan que Tom se resistió al arresto, disparó contra Potter y el chico le disparó de vuelta llevándose la mitad de su nariz en el proceso. La pérdida de su hermoso rostro y los años en prisión le han pasado factura al hombre. Y sin embargo en sus ojos brilla el fuego de sus convicciones, la seguridad de saber que sus creencias tienen prioridad sobre cualquiera en esa habitación.

Draco quiere gritar, pero no tiene fuerza para hacerlo. El miedo lo ha paralizado.

– Es agradable volver a encontrarnos, mi estimado Draco Malfoy.

– …

– Nuestro encuentro ha sido fortuito, y sin embargo gracias a él he conseguido un par de cosas que pensé me tomaría más tiempo en conseguir… Al señor Potter.

Draco se percata de que el agente Potter está ahí, atado a una silla –exactamente igual que él– y luciendo como si le afectará el mismo dolor de cabeza que a él. Tiene sangre seca en la oreja izquierda, seguramente a causa del golpe que lo dejó inconsciente, aunque en ese momento está tenso y alerta.

– Y una charla contigo.

– ¿Conmigo?... ¿Por qué?

– No intentes engañarme, chico Malfoy, sé exactamente el papel que tuvo tu madre en mi aprehensión.

– ¿Mi madre?... ¿Qué?... ¿de qué diablos está hablando?

– Él no sabe nada. – la voz de Potter suena baja pero fuerte, y pese a su situación no tiembla en ningún momento.

– ¿No lo sabe? Es difícil de creer… – Riddle se gira hacia el rubio una vez más. – ¿No sabes que tu madre cooperó con la policía?, ¿no sabes que gracias a su testimonio y su ayuda ellos pudieron encontrarme?, ¿no sabes que ella me vendió porque yo me apropié de su pequeño hijo para obligar a Lucius a no traicionarme? Si lo piensas es un poco irónico. Trate de asegurarme la lealtad de tu padre y fue tu madre la responsable de mi propia caída…

– Yo no…

– Tu familia ya no cuenta con mi favor, y me aseguraré de mostrar qué sucede con los traidores en mi grupo. Me encantará ver la cara de tu madre cuando reciba a su precioso hijo en tristes pedacitos.

Riddle se inclina hacia Draco.

– No tiembles muchacho, aún no empezamos… y no te preocupes, Potter, te aseguro que no me he olvidado de ti. Tendremos nuestro momento… se los puedo garantizar.

Se marcha y los dos Lestrange se aseguran de ir tras él, dejando a Draco tembloroso y con miedo. En cuanto oye cerrar la puerta, el rubio lucha desenfrenadamente por soltarse, pero sólo consigue lacerarse aún más sus delicadas muñecas.

– Te estás haciendo daño.

– ¡Mejor yo que ellos!

– Si te dislocas el hombro tampoco será de gran ayuda.

– ¡Cierra el maldito pico!

– Debes calmarte.

– ¿Calmarme? – Draco ignora el tono histérico que consigue – ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? ¡Piensa cortarme en pedacitos!

– No ahora. Deben moverse con cuidado. La policía ha desplegado a todas las unidades para localizarlos antes que abandonen el país. No te enviarán en pedacitos hasta no estar listos, intentarán conseguir dinero y medios para movilizarse. Localizarán antiguos amigos, sólo a quienes puedan ayudar y que no vayan a chivarse.

– ¿Y después?

– Estaremos en problemas, pero eso será hasta mañana, por muy pronto. Tenemos esta noche para nosotros.

– ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?

– No, pero estoy seguro que esto no es tu apartamento.

– No lo es... pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Alguien debió verlos salir.

– Dudo mucho que cometieran semejante error…, pero no te desanimes, en cuanto mis amigos se den cuenta de mi ausencia darán la alerta. Sabrán que fui a tu casa y cuando hablen con Filch sabrán que Bellatrix estuvo ahí...

– Y entonces creerán que estuve con ellos todo el tiempo.

– Nos preocuparemos por eso después…

– ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, nadie te acusará de complicidad y secuestro!

– Eso no va a pasar. Testificaré a tu favor…, ahora intentemos salir de aquí.

– ¡Eso es lo que intento hacer!

– ¿Puedes arrastrar tu silla hasta acá? Yo moveré la mía.

Draco obedece, o al menos lo intenta pero empujar la silla resulta difícil. Potter tiene más suerte que él porque consigue acercarse lo suficiente para ponerse a su lado, hombro con hombro. Draco mira convulsivamente la puerta temiendo que alguien escuche todos los ruidos que están haciendo… pero nadie entra.

Durante un buen rato Potter lucha con el nudo de las correas de Draco; es imposible deshacerlo, pero consigue ensancharlo lo suficiente para que la mano del rubio se libere. Después de eso el resto es fácil, Draco los desata a ambos y una vez que están libres, Potter asume inmediatamente el control, escaneando la habitación en busca de algo que le pueda servir.

La habitación es sencilla, tiene paredes de metal, sin ventanas y Harry está casi seguro que es a prueba de sonido. La única arma que tiene es la silla misma, que es de metal y no puede destrozarla para contar con algunos buenos garrotes.

– Estamos atrapados.

– ¿Estamos…? ¿Y para que toda la maldita lucha con las cuerdas?

– Es mejor tener las manos libres.

Harry fuerza la puerta y Draco se queda tras él, esperando que alguien se aparezca para saltarle encima, desarmarlo y huir, pero nadie viene y después de un rato Draco comienza a sentirse débil a causa de toda esa tensión.

– Será mejor que te sientes o vas a desmayarte de nuevo.

– Estoy bien.

– Te estás poniendo pálido otra vez.

Harry lo ayuda a sentarse e inmediatamente toma una de las sillas y la utiliza para golpear la cerradura. El estruendo es ensordecedor pero no parece que nadie este vigilando la puerta y eso convence a Harry que deben salir antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Finalmente la cerradura cede y de inmediato Potter consigue abrir la puerta. Espía el pasillo con eficacia militar hasta asegurarse que no hay moros en la costa.

– ¿Puedes levantarte?

– Quiero vomitar.

– Hasta después. Primero debemos salir de aquí.

Consigue levantarlo –el esfuerzo de Draco consiste en no vomitarle encima– y emprenden la marcha por el corredor. El apartamento está completamente vacío y no hay señales de sus captores por ninguna parte.

Un mal presentimiento inunda a Harry.

– Me ha tomado años preparar este escenario. – la voz de Riddle surge de los altavoces que hay en el techo. – Mi intención es que sufran hasta su último momento y sus restos formen parte de mi mensaje. Es una maravillosa forma de mostrar al mundo que pasa con traidores y enemigos. Espero que sus últimos momentos sean agónicos y terribles. Bienvenidos a su infierno personal.

Hace rato que Potter ha dejado de prestar atención, retrocede con espanto hasta la habitación de metal y consigue cerrar la puerta antes que la explosión lo empuje junto a Draco hasta el suelo.

El fuego golpea la puerta y la derriba hacia ellos. Draco se escucha gritar, pero Potter lo mantiene contra el suelo. El suelo tiembla y el techo se estremece. Cuando todo se calma el rubio tose y se atraganta. Escucha a Potter toser encima de él.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Draco se encuentra demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. Potter tiene que levantarse y arrastrarlo fuera.

– Voy a vomitar.

Es apenas una advertencia antes que el rubio se incline y derrame bilis y café en el suelo. Harry le palmea la espalda mientras le susurra palabras de consuelo, el susurro de su voz conforta al rubio de una manera que no alcanza a comprender.

A Draco le tiemblan las piernas, así que Harry se ve obligado a sujetarle por la cintura y llevarle como si fuera un muñeco de trapo; avanzan a trompicones escapando de las lenguas de fuego que lamen las paredes.

En la habitación de los altavoces la explosión ha combado el suelo y las sillas son pequeñas fogatas independientes. Harry observa la habitación buscando más trampas, mientras que Draco reúne fuerzas suficientes para desprenderse de él y tambalearse hasta la puerta.

Potter reacciona con sobresalto al escucharlo destrabar el pestillo, su agudizado oído percibe de inmediato el clic proveniente de alguna parte a su espalda.

– ¡Al suelo!

Se lanza contra el rubio y consigue derribarlo al momento en que se oyen los disparos. Las ráfagas alborotan su cabello y sus ropas. El ataque dura una eternidad, o al menos así lo siente Draco hasta que de pronto todo queda en silencio y por un momento el rubio teme haberse quedado sordo.

– Los cartuchos se han vaciado. – susurra Harry más para él que para nadie más.

– ¿Qué…?... – Draco jadea con miedo – Mierda. Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda…

– No toques nada.

El rubio lloriquea contra su hombro; no se encuentra preparado para someterse a semejante tensión. Harry parece comprenderlo porque le frota el brazo e intenta tranquilizarlo.

– Todo estará bien.

– ¡Vamos a morir aquí!

– Respira, Malfoy. Inhala, exhala. Uno, dos… ¿mejor?

– Sí… – la vitalidad de Draco ha recibido un golpe muy duro, el chico se esfuerza por mantenerse cuerdo pero la sensación de estar a punto de morir no es algo que vaya a olvidar muy pronto. – Eso creo… ¿cómo supo que íbamos a salir?..., ¿nos está mirado?

– No lo creo. No hay cámaras visibles y aunque las hubiera no es posible que sobrevivieran a la explosión. Tampoco creo que haya micrófonos. Como él mismo lo dijo, preparó esto para nosotros. Es posible que haya más trampas, puestas para quien intente salir o entrar. Debemos tener cuidado.

– ¿Cómo vamos a salir?

– Estoy seguro que estamos solos, así que iremos con calma. Es posible que la explosión alarmara a los vecinos.

– Entonces ellos llamarán a la policía. Debemos esperar.

– No sabemos qué clase de trampa se activará cuando alguien intente entrar. Es mejor salir primero.

Draco obedece, y al intentar levantarse nota la sangre que mana de la pierna de Potter.

– ¡Estás herido!

– Solo es un rasguño... Vamos.

Potter se asoma por la puerta y descubre que conduce a una escalera que se encuentra a oscuras.

– Mantén los ojos y oídos abiertos. No te separes. Y no toques nada.

En respuesta Draco se pega a su espalda mirando convulsivamente en todas direcciones. Se encuentra tan cerca que puede sentir el pulso de Potter latiendo veloz contra su piel.

Avanzan despacio, pisando con cuidado y revisando dos veces antes de dar un paso.

En las escaleras Harry advierte una puerta trampa, que al apoyar el peso sobre ella se abre un pozo poco profundo con varias estacas al fondo. Draco consigue saltarlo sin problema; y cuando parece que finalmente conseguirán vadear el hoyo, la pierna de Harry tiembla en el último momento, provocando que resbale. Al caer, Draco consigue sujetarlo a tiempo, pero la parte inferior del moreno se balancea sobre las estacas y el movimiento acciona una lluvia de flechas metálicas, dos de las cuales alcanzan a Harry en la pierna.

Sudando de puro miedo, Draco consigue alzarlo sobre el borde. Harry masculle maldiciones mientras examina sus heridas. Las varillas se han internado tan profundamente que resultará imposible extraerlas sin ayuda. Es el turno de Draco para sujetar a Potter por la cintura mientras terminan de subir las escaleras.

Al final encuentran otro pasillo, y al final del mismo se encuentran las puertas de un elevador. Entre ambos consiguen abrirlas pero el cajón está vacío y ninguno se anima a presionar el botón rojo que se encuentra en la pared.

– No hay salida.

– Nos toca esperar.

Harry se deja caer con cuidado y a Draco no le queda otra opción que sentarse junto a él. El shock de casi morir en una explosión, y casi ser acribillado por balas venidas de quien sabe donde, le produce un pesado cansancio.

– Vaya día de mierda.

– Aún seguimos vivos.

– Sí, claro… ¿y cuánto tiempo crees vayamos a durar?

– Ten calma. Vendrán a buscarnos.

Harry hace una mueca de dolor mientras estira las piernas. Draco se fija en la palidez de su tez bronceada, en la tensión de su mandíbula y en el sudor que perla su frente. Sólo entonces se percata de que Potter intenta mantenerlo calmado, pese a su propio dolor. Evoca todas las ocasiones en las que el chico ha intentando hacerlo sentir a salvo.

– ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

– ¿Ah?

– Todos me tratan como mierda excepto tú, ¿por qué?

Harry duda…, baja el rostro sin tener claro cómo abordar el asunto.

– Me acuerdo de ti. – confiesa en voz baja sin mirarle. – Cuando atrapamos a Riddle, estabas atado en uno de los sótanos de su casa. Hace mucho de eso, pero lo recordé hoy al encontrarte en el despacho del banco.

– ¿Cómo sabías quién era yo?

– Porque tu madre describió hasta el último de tus cabellos.

– ¿Conoces a mi madre?

– Cuando vino a charlar con mi superior estuve presente en su interrogatorio. Estaba dispuesta a entregar a Tom Riddle siempre que garantizáramos tu seguridad y que tu nombre no se viera involucrado.

– ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

– Después de su declaración se convino que debería permanecer al margen para evitar represalias. Nadie, con excepción de mi jefe y yo, sabemos lo que hizo.

– Pero Riddle lo sabe.

– Solo había cinco personas que conocían el paradero de Riddle esa noche. Tus padres, los Lestrange… y Severus Snape. Es de imaginar porqué Riddle quiere deshacerse de tus padres.

– ¿Por qué no busca a Snape?

– Snape fue muerto durante la redada en la que capturamos a Voldemort.

– ¿Lo mataron?

– No fuimos nosotros. Su propio líder se deshizo de él.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pocos saben que Severus Snape era un policía infiltrado. Tu madre sospechaba y acudió a él como último recurso. Fue gracias a su contacto que ella entregó a Voldemort. Esa noche Riddle se disponía a matarte, Snape lo detuvo y por ello lo asesinaron.

– No sabía…

– No es la historia oficial, ya que técnicamente no estuviste presente esa noche…

– Siempre me pregunte porque me dejaron ir, y porque mi nombre nunca apareció en los periódicos.

– Tu madre quería que siguieras adelante con tu vida.

Draco suspira temblorosamente y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

– Ahora irán tras de ella.

– Ellos estarán preparados.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

– Antes de interrogarte busque el número de su casa y la llamé. Le advertí del escape de Riddle y envíe a varios agentes encubiertos para que los trasladaran a una locación más segura. Hice los arreglos para tenderle una emboscada a Voldemort. Estará perdido si se aparece por la casa de tus padres.

– ¿Cómo…?

– Tengo amigos. Mi superior Kingsley Shacklebolt se asegurará de capturar a Riddle otra vez.

Draco suspira con alivio.

– Gracias.

Harry le sonríe con amabilidad.

– Bueno, será mejor que intentemos salir.

– Pero has dicho que teníamos que esperar.

– Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Si mis compañeros supieran que estoy aquí hace rato que habrían intentando comunicarse, eso quiere decir o que no pueden pasar o que no saben donde estamos. Tenemos que subir.

Discute con Draco un rato más pero al final ambos coinciden en que no pueden esperar. Bajo las instrucciones de Harry, Draco reúne los restos de las sillas quemadas de la sala de altavoces, hasta conseguir una montaña de trozos de madera quemada.

Ocultos en los primeros escalones de la escalera ambos se ponen a lanzar los trozos contra el botón rojo, cuando agotan la pila, Draco corre a recogerlos todos para volver a empezar. Tardan un buen rato en alcanzarlo.

Por suerte para ellos el botón no provoca una explosión, sino que pone en funcionamiento el ascensor. Ahora toca decidir quien subirá primero.

_Es mi responsabilidad, yo lo haré_ – discute Harry.

_Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie._

_No tengo que caminar para que el ascensor se mueva._

_Y tampoco podrás moverte en caso de que algo salga mal, lo haré yo y punto final._

Discuten otro rato y al final deciden llenar el ascensor con las dos sillas metálicas, con los trozos de sillas desechas, los restos de una mesa y los altavoces.

– Será suficiente para igualar el peso de una persona. – supone Harry mientras aprietan uno de los botones en el elevador.

Todo parece en orden y la esperanza crece en el corazón de Malfoy al escuchar el mecanismo en marcha. Hasta que el elevador llega arriba

El edificio se sacude y las paredes tiemblan. Del techo se desprenden trozos de concreto y de pronto las luces se apagan.

Harry tropieza y Draco se echa sobre él mientras escuchan el ruido de algo que parece ser un ascensor desplomándose hasta el suelo. La onda de choque provocada por la caída no los golpea gracias a que precavidamente decidieron esperar cerca de las escaleras.

Mientras está sobre Potter, Draco se percata de lo frío que está.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Ah?..., creo.

– Estás helado.

– No te preocupes por eso.

Draco se extraña de la humedad que empapa la camisa de Potter. Estando a oscuras revisa con cuidado cada centímetro del torso de su compañero hasta encontrar la fuente de humedad. Al acercarse los dedos a la cara distingue claramente el olor de la sangre.

– ¡MIERDA!

– Todo está bien, creo que la bala salió limpiamente.

– ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

– No era necesario que lo supieras.

– Maldita sea, yo también estoy aquí. Tienes que decirme lo que te pasa.

– Estás demasiado alterado…

– ¡No soy de cristal!... ¡Deja de tratarme como si lo fuera!

– No es eso… le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría.

– ¡No necesito que me cuides!

– Pero por alguna razón me gusta hacerlo.

– …debo detener la hemorragia. No puedo ver nada.

– Estaré bien mientras no me mueva demasiado.

– No te puedes morir…

La declaración le causa gracia a Harry.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque… porque dijiste que vas a declarar a mi favor. Si te mueres nadie va a creerme, me enviarán a la cárcel.

– Todo estará bien.

– ¡No!… ¡nada estará bien!

– …

– Iré al elevador, tal vez haya una escalera de emergencia o algo… y si consigo salir traeré ayuda.

– No, espera, no te vayas...

Draco obedece. Le quita la camisa a Potter para fabricar un tosco torniquete, aunque casi no distingue dónde está la herida. Sin posibilidad de hacer nada más, se queda ahí acunando la cabeza de Potter en su regazo.

– Creo que te mentí hace rato – balbucea Potter después de un rato en silencio – Es decir… cuando tu madre se presentó para denunciar a Riddle me tocó a mí estar con ella mientras Kingsley se encargaba de preparar el operativo. Ella hablaba de ti, de las cosas que te gustaban y las que no… Se culpaba por no haber actuado cuando tu padre se involucró con Riddle… Por ese entonces recibimos el aviso de Snape: Voldemort planeaba movilizarse. Si lo hacía, era seguro que se desharía de ti antes. Kingsley no estaba preparado y no había forma de que nadie fuera por ti… Así que actúe sin pensar… le dije que la ayudaría… Cuando te encontré, ¿recuerdas que te desate y te dije que huyeras?

Draco no lo recuerda… recuerda el miedo que sintió al salir, y que ese miedo lo acompañó hasta que llegó a su casa donde su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nunca más se atrevió a pensar en esa noche.

– Ya sabes lo que pasó después… El caso es que pensé en ti durante algún tiempo… y no fue hasta que te encontré en el banco que me acorde de todo. En ambos casos, pese a que te encontrabas en problemas, tu expresión era… decidida… viva… no puedo describirla. Esa expresión me hizo recordarte. Es una sensación rara… creo… creo que tienes unos ojos preciosos… y aunque suene egoísta… me alegra que ahora solo me miren a mí… aunque sea por un momento… aunque sea por última vez…

– ¡No, Potter! ¡Ni te atrevas a morirte!

Draco lo pellizca para mantenerlo despierto e intenta hacer que siga hablando. Todo en vano.

OoO

La explosión del ascensor alerta a los vecinos. La policía inmediatamente evacua la zona por completo. El grupo antibombas -liderado por Finnigan- entra en el edificio, aparentemente abandonado, y localiza un par de trampas explosivas ubicadas en el camino que conduce al elevador que estalló.

Consiguen desarmarlas y Ron es el encargado de descender con otro grupo para revisar el piso inferior.

Cuando los ve llegar Malfoy les grita maldiciones. Se encuentra tan alterado que Ron y el resto deben luchar por arrebatarle el cuerpo de Potter mientras el rubio relata, con cierto toque de histeria, todo lo sucedido desde que abandonaran la estación.

Al final resulta imposible conseguir que Malfoy suelte a Harry, así que los trasladan juntos. Sólo cuando Ron le hace ver que Potter debe ser llevado a un hospital es cuando el rubio consigue recuperar un poco de cordura y lo suelta, sintiéndose de pronto solo y abandonado.

Un poco consternado Ron guía a Malfoy –que se deja llevar como un suave corderito– hasta otra de las ambulancias. Una bonita y educada paramédico le cura los rasguños, moretones y heridas que encuentra, sin que Malfoy deje de mirarse las manos, las mangas de su camisa, y su pantalón todos manchados con la sangre de Potter.

Al poco rato se acercan a tomar su declaración.

El interrogatorio es mucho más amigable, hay menos acusaciones en su contra y al final parece que no le levantaran cargos, aunque Draco intuye la sospecha que algunos agentes tienen hacia él.

Al final la paramédico los obliga a marcharse pues deben trasladar a Malfoy al hospital. Mientras viajan, el rubio piensa en la pálida cara de Potter y se siente nervioso y agitado.

OoO

El médico lo recluye en el hospital para observación. Por suerte, le administran un sedante para que pueda pasar la noche y mientras cierra sus ojos recuerda la confiada sonrisa de Potter.

Sus padres llegan al amanecer, alertados sin duda por algún oficial, y al ver que el pánico desborda a Draco, deciden confiarle que han capturado a Riddle y a Bellatrix.

– Están bajo custodia, – le asegura su madre.

Pero Draco tiene miedo y la sola idea de que su tío ande libre y que su pesadilla vuelva a repetirse obliga a los médicos a sedarlo de nuevo. Sus padres hacen los trámites necesarios para trasladar a su hijo a una clínica privada.

Draco se verá obligado a tomar terapia, pero gracias a ella conseguirá conciliar el sueño sin pesadillas, podrá salir a la calle sin pánico, y será capaz de volver a su apartamento, el cual no ha pisado desde que su tía estuvo ahí.

Pasarán meses antes que Draco consiga retomar el control de su vida.

Deseoso de seguir adelante, Draco decide mudarse, renuncia a su empleo, y comienza a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Se apunta a clases de cocina y defensa personal… y hasta es capaz de asistir a un curso de primeros auxilios.

Y lo cierto es que pasarán años hasta que el recuerdo deje de hacerle temblar, pero por ahora Draco se levanta poco a poco... Sin embargo hay una cosa que nunca podrá olvidar: La delicada amabilidad que Potter siempre mostró hacia él.

_Debes calmarte._

_No te desanimes_

_Testificaré a tu favor…, _

_Todo estará bien._

_Respira, Malfoy._

_Vendrán a buscarnos._

Sabe que Potter consiguió recuperarse de sus heridas y salió del hospital unas semanas más tarde. Su rostro apareció en varios periódicos los cuales confirmaron que fue él quien orquestó el plan que capturó a Riddle de nuevo. En todo ese tiempo Draco se encontraba demasiado alterado para agradecerle nada; y conforme pasan las semanas comienza a sentirse inusualmente nervioso ante la perspectiva de verlo.

Draco no sabe qué hacer.

OoO

Su madre es la que decide hacer algo después de verle deambular por la mansión como gato enjaulado. Narcisa Malfoy lo anima a conseguir un nuevo apartamento.

– No me malentiendas, querido. Te queremos y nos gusta que estés en casa, pero tú necesitas retomar el control de tu vida. Y creo que conseguir un nuevo apartamento será una bonita manera de recuperar tu seguridad.

Draco se deja llevar. Su madre lo conduce hasta un edificio en el lado opuesto de la ciudad. El apartamento es bonito, no tan grande como el anterior, pero tiene buena iluminación, una buena vista y la renta es significativamente menor.

– Me han dicho que hay un gimnasio y una piscina cerca, el metro y la parada de autobuses está a una calle de distancia, y hay buenos restaurantes cerca.

Draco queda convencido y su ánimo es tal que de inmediato se pone a realizar los trámites necesarios para mudarse. Después que han terminado de firmar papeles con el arrendatario, el rubio baja al vestíbulo para encontrarse con su madre.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho, madre? Me ha dicho que tengo mucha suerte por conseguir semejante lugar… al parecer la lista de espera es larguísima.

– Tienes una buena recomendación.

– ¿En serio?... ¿De quién?

Su madre se ríe y señala con la cabeza hacia la esquina, de donde Potter se acerca con paso animado. El corazón de Draco ejecuta un triple mortal dentro su pecho.

– Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy, ¿han tenido algún problema?

– Eso ya te lo contará mi hijo… – la mujer se vuelve intempestivamente hacia el rubio – Mi querido, dragón, tu padre me espera para comer. Te veré mas tarde en la casa… Hasta pronto, agente Potter.

Potter asiente con cortesía mientras Malfoy masculle un _Madre_ indignado. Draco se vuelve hacia Potter sin saber muy bien qué decir.

– hum… espero que mi madre no te obligara a nada…

– Solamente me comentó que necesitabas un nuevo apartamento y yo le recomendé este lugar, pero la decisión fue tuya finalmente, nadie te obligó a tomarlo.

– Sí… hum… ¿Ella te llamó?

– Mientras firmabas los papeles, así que me ofrecí a mostrarte el vecindario.

– ¿Vives por aquí?

Potter se ríe.

– En ese edificio que ves allá. Segundo Piso. Pero conozco a tu casero y fue él quien me avisó del apartamento vacío.

– Hum…, bueno, gracias…

– …

– Quise llamarte.

– Pero ninguno de nosotros estaba en condiciones de decir nada, supongo. También me tomó tiempo recuperarme.

– …

– ¿Sabes? Me acuerdo de todo lo que te dije ese día.

Draco parpadea y lucha por no sonrojarse como un tonto.

– ¿Y no crees que fueron delirios tuyos?

– Todo lo que dije fue verdad. Fue egoísta, no lo niego. El decírtelo porque creí que no viviría para contarlo… pero no me arrepiento de ello...

– …

– No intento presionarte al respecto. Tu madre fue la que me convenció de venir y hablar contigo.

– ¿Hablaste con mi madre?

– Fue a verme al hospital, desde entonces hemos hablado a menudo.

– ¿De qué?

– …de ti.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo por lo que te ha dicho mi madre?

– Quiero salir contigo porque me gustas. La amistad que tengo con tu madre no interviene en nada. Ella no te está obligando a nada y yo no quiero que sientas presión de ninguna forma. Me gustaría invitarte a comer… o cenar… y después… no sé… salir o algo.

Harry frunce la boca mientras su mano se revuelve el cabello, luchando por sonar firme. Draco encuentra el gesto sumamente encantador.

– Creo que podemos comer.

Al escucharlo, Harry le sonríe, suave y cálido, con una chispeante felicidad.

Caminan sin prisas por la acera charlando acerca del vecindario. Cuando llegan al bordillo de la banqueta el mundo se sacude, o al menos así le parece a Draco que de pronto siente que la banqueta ha crecido unos diez centímetros más porque su pie choca con ella y lo hace caer.

Harry lo sujeta con un movimiento fluido y cortés. El contacto provoca en Draco un delicioso estremecimiento. Los ojos verdes lo miran con fijeza, causando temblores en su cuerpo.

El viento que sopla susurra _de nada _y festeja su momento. El universo, ese ente incorpóreo e intangible que se divierte a costa nuestra, se halla al borde del asiento, esperando en primera fila ese beso que se sabe inevitable. Está mordiéndose las uñas, conteniendo apenas la respiración…

Después de todo, no hay nadie que pueda resistirse a los preciosos ojos de un Malfoy.

_¿Fin?_

_¿No hay beso?_

_¿No hay cama?_

_¿Pero que es esto?_

_Pues sí, lo siento… Lamento si leyeron esperando encontrar cama y quedaron decepcionados. Es una historia que al principio pensé en seccionar en capítulos, pero de haberlo hecho se habría convertido en otro proyecto pendiente y ya tengo demasiados para ir acumulando más. Quería que fuera algo corto (que no fue) y auto conclusivo (que tampoco)… así que espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no… Besos y saludos a todos. _


End file.
